


The Five Times Mike Wheeler Promises to Marry Will Byers and the One Time He Actually Proposes

by sunshineseleven



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineseleven/pseuds/sunshineseleven
Summary: Uh read the title. It’s that. It’s short and it’s soft.





	The Five Times Mike Wheeler Promises to Marry Will Byers and the One Time He Actually Proposes

1.  
It was the first day of kindergarten, the first day Will and Mike met. they hit it off immediately. They did everything together. A very emotional Mike would through tantrums when the two weren't allowed to work together and Will wasn't much better.  
A few weeks into school, they talked about marriage and love. a girl in their class had asked what marriage meant and the teacher was able to explain it in a way that five year olds could understand. After she finished, Mike turned to Will and said, "I'm going to marry you." being five, the promise really meant nothing, but Joyce laughed and hugged her son when he told her what Mike and said, "if you do marry him, Jonathan and me will be really happy, ok?" Will had nodded and went to go play with their dog. 

2.  
It was right after Will came back from the Upside Down. The pair were eleven, and Mike was ecstatic to see his best friend again. Mike shooed everyone out of the hospital and they left without complaining. He bent down to Will and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're back. There was this girl- I kissed her. and I guess I love her? But you will always hold such a special place in my heart, Will. In kindergarten I promised that I would marry you and I promise you I still will, ok?"  
Will had nodded and Mike climbed into the hospital bed with him, refusing to leave. that was the first time they shared a bed and the second time Mike promised Will they would get married. 

3.  
They were thirteen. after that difficult week in November, El became a permanent part of their lives. She and Max settled their differences and became close friends, not as close as Will and Mike, but closer than Max and any of the other members of the party. All of them were at a sleepover together at Will's house. There was a movie playing on tv, but no one was really interested. El and Max were gossiping, finding a bit of pleasure in that. Dustin and Lucas argued about their DnD campaign, probably finding a sly way to cheat the system. Mike and Will were curled up on the couch, Will's head in Mike’s lap. Mike played with his hair absentmindedly, thinking about his shitty grades. He couldn’t talk about them, as his brain deemed them stupid concerns. When he stopped playing with Will’s hair, Will turned to look up at Mike, immediately noticing the worried expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked in a low voice.  
“Nothing, beautiful," Mike whispered back.  
"I thought boys weren't supposed to be beautiful!" Will let out a chuckle.  
They were thirteen. Relationships started to become real thing. Not between the two queer kids living in Hawkins, Indiana, but they could dream about it. 

4.  
They were seventeen and graduating in a week. both boys had stayed single throughout middle school and highschool. They only had eyes for each other. and Mike was about to tell Will how much the smaller boy meant to him. "El!" he shrieked. "Help me figure out how to ask Will out!"  
El just shook her head. she walked over from the window seat in her cabin. even though she and the chief of police lived with Will, Jonathan, and Joyce, this was still her favorite place to hang out.  
She placed her small hands on Mike’s shoulders, standing on her tip-toes a bit. “You can do it. Just tell him you love him. There’s only a week before graduation, and he's going to New York for three days with Joyce. You have to go now," she told him. Mike didn't even question why El and Hopper weren't going.  
"Y-you’re right. Yeah. I’m going to go do that,” he stuttered. He placed a half second kiss on El’s cheek, something he always did. It was just a friendship thing.  
He walked to Will’s house. Letting himself in, he said a quick hello to Joyce and the chief of police. He walked straight back to Will’s room, knocking on the door. “Can I come in?” Mike asked. There was a shuffling of feet and the door was unlocked and opened. Will pulled Mike into a hug, which lasted at least a minute. Will’s head comfortably rested on Mike’s shoulder, as Mike was 6’3 and Will was 5’9. Mike took a deep breath and kissed Will. And- oh god, it was so much better than he ever imagined. Will tensed up for a few seconds, before relaxing into the kiss. It lasted to a little over a minute, then they broke away for air. They kissed again, and this time Mike mumbled, “I’m gonna marry you some day. I still promise.” Will nodded. 

5.  
Age nineteen, second year of college. The two were in college in New York, Will majoring in art history and Mike majoring in engineering. Though they didn’t see each other often during the week, (Mike lived off campus and Will lived with a roommate on campus) their relationship was still going strong. They hung out every weekend, studying, kissing, going on dates. They went home together to Hawkins for Christmas and Easter, and everything was practically perfect.  
The Christmas of their second year of college, they were home again, staying with Joyce, El (who stayed in Indiana for college,) and Jim. (Jonathan was not coming home that Christmas.)  
On Christmas Day, Mike tossed a small box at Will. It was very messily wrapped, as he had never really learned how to wrap presents and refused everyone’s help. Will laughed at his boyfriend’s pathetic attempt at wrapping the present and kissed his cheek.  
“Why are you kissing me now? You haven’t even seen the present,” Mike said cheerfully, winking at Will. Will rolled his eyes and removed the wrapping paper to reveal a small box. He opened the box which revealed a small gold ring. “Michael Wheeler, what are you playing at?” He asked, nervous.  
“It’s a promise ring. Remember that promise I keep making you? Well I’m going to fulfill that promise as soon as we’re out of college and can support ourselves. I love you, William Byers,” Mike said, a small tear dripping from his eye. He was so happy to be doing this, and even happier that El, Jim, and Joyce were able to see it. Will leaned foreword to kiss Mike on the lips, whispering, “my gift is literal shit in comparison.” His gift was a beautiful painting of the two together and Mike loved it so much that he burst into tears. Needless to say, it was the best Christmas that Mike and the Byers-Hopper family had ever had. 

+1  
They were twenty-two, a year out of college. Will had successfully started up his art career and Mike was applying for jobs. They had a steady income and lived comfortably in Boston. Mike had convinced Will to drive down to Indiana a week before Christmas. Everyone would be arriving by the twenty-third, Dustin, Lucas, El, Max, Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, and of course Will and Mike. Joyce and Jim were hosting Christmas at their house, making this the perfect time for Mike to finally start fulfilling his promise.  
They arrived on the eighteenth, just around 6:00am. They barely had time to walk inside Will’s house before falling asleep on the couch together. The next few days they hung out with everyone who was slowly arriving, and on the twenty-fourth, Mike decided he and Will should go tour Hawkins again. Alone.  
"Wow, Hawkins middle is so small! I can't believe we used to think this place was huge," Mike commented when they reached the middle school.  
Will turned and pointed to a building in the distance. The lights were off, as if has closed a while ago. "there's the lab. I never want to be back there again," he said softly.  
Will was distracted from his thoughts when they suddenly stopped in front of the elementary school. Mike grabbed his hand, suddenly acting like an excited child. He pulled Mike to the back of the school and they walked into the tiny playground. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, this one not wrapped terribly.  
"William Byers, I know we can't legally get married. not yet. but there is absolutely no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with and I will wait until we can can married. But we can have a reception with everyone. So, will you marry me? I’ve promised I would ask you since we were six, and I really hope you feel the same.” Mike let out a small laugh at the end.  
Will nodded excitedly, trying to form words. “Y-yes! Of course I’ll marry you! And I obviously feel the same, doofus.” He took the ring from Mike and slipped it onto his finger on top of the promise ring. The engagement ring looked exactly like the promise ring, but there was a tiny diamond set in the middle. Will then ran foreword and kissed Mike, this kiss lasting over a minute. It was deep and passionate, leaving them both wanting more. But Mike broke away, saying “I am freezing out here, Byers. Ready to go back home?”  
Will nodded and they walked home together. They showed the ring to everyone during the holiday dinner and everyone was cheerful and excited. There was a wedding to be planned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It was something I wrote a long time ago but decided to finally put on here lol. Anyway follow my tumblr @/sunshineseleven and my twitter @/kippenssunshine for more! Thanks ♡


End file.
